


Fait pour être brisé.

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Contemplation, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, M/M, Roronoa Zoro-centric, Sex, body - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Drabble sur le corps de l'un par la vision de l'autre.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Journal de Bord [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Fait pour être brisé.

Le corps de Sanji était beau. Quoiqu’il pouvait bien dire sur la personnalité du cuisinier, quoiqu’il pouvait lancer comme insulte envers les sourcils de ce dernier, le blond avait un corps très appétissant pour quelqu’un qui pouvait s’y intéresser. 

Et dieu qu’il l’était. 

Il n’avait jamais été du genre à faire attention au physique des hommes avec lesquels il couchait, mais aucun n’arrivait à la cheville du corps sous lui actuellement. 

Le corps blanc du chef était élancé mais portait les marques des muscles qui se cachaient sous la peau à force de combattre encore et encore pour sa vie et celles de ses compagnons. Le corps blanc était noueux mais si facilement pliable que Zoro en avait jouit précocement la première fois qu’il avait put plier le cuistot en deux. 

Ce corps était un contraste à lui-même, comme son possesseur. 

Il était fait pour être brisé mais il aurait beau y mettre toute sa force, le bretteur n’y arriverait jamais. Il aurait beau être dur envers cette peau blanche qui rougissait à chacune de ses pressions, morsures ou baisers trop forts, elle redeviendrait inévitablement blanche comme au premier jour. Il aurait beau toucher de ses mains caleuses la douceur de sa peau que les muscles violents seraient toujours dessous, près à prendre le dessus sur lui ou à le rendre fou d’une pression trop forte autour de lui. 

Le corps de Sanji était beau. Il pouvait bien dire que son possesseur était un crétin, il pouvait bien se moquer des tendances chevaleresques du blond, il avait toujours ce corps qui le rendait fou.

Les jambes étaient longues et fines mais cachaient une force égale à la sienne, aussi dévastatrice que pouvait être ses propres lames. Les jambes étaient aussi blanches que le reste de corps mais n’étaient pas sans marque, sans cicatrices qu’il pouvait sentir ci-et-là en baladant ses mains sur ces membres qui semblaient pourtant si immaculés. 

Il était fait pour être brisé mais il n’y arriverait jamais. Et ce défi constant entre eux, entre le blond et lui, entre ce corps beau et sa force affolante, était peut-être la raison du pourquoi il voulait tant le briser. Encore et encore. Inlassablement. 

Le corps de Sanji était beau. Il le disait en litanie. Il le disait avec des caresses. Et dieu qu’il le pensait.


End file.
